1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to apparatus and methods for the protection of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of stringed musical instrument cases which provide enhanced instrument protection and convenience. Accordingly, the general objects of the invention are to provide novel apparatus and methods of such character.
2. Description of the Related Art
The worldwide popularity of stringed instruments such as guitars, basses, cellos, violins, mandolins, ukuleles, etc in the last several decades has led to many advancements in these instruments as well as related accessories. One such accessory that has seen a wide variety of improvements is the protective case. Such cases are now available in a number of basic styles with a wide variety of materials and features that offer some combination of improved ergonomics, lower cost, lighter weight, and/or better protection. For example, instrument cases are now available in three basic styles (the soft case- or gig-bag-, the hard-shell case and the hybrid case). While gig-bags are generally considered very convenient, hard-shell cases are generally considered to provide better protection. Hybrid cases generally employ a combination of flexible and semi-rigid materials in an effort to approximate the benefits of both gig-bags and hard-shell cases. Naturally, many of these design goals conflict with one another and compromises/trade-offs have been the norm with hybrid cases.
Some examples of fairly recent instrument case designs are discussed immediately below to provide some additional background information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,632 discloses a substantially rectangular case for string instruments such as violins, violas, or guitars with an inner displaceable wall which is displaced to adapt the case to instruments with different body sizes. The displaceable or movable wall has a cut-out section for cradling a neck of a stored string instrument. On opposite sides of the cut-out section, there are provided straps for holding the instrument neck tightly in place. The straps are equipped with a hook and loop fastener. A string instrument, when placed in the case has its neck tightly held with the straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,632 issued Jul. 30, 1985 and entitled “Case For Stringed Instrument” is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,152 discloses a rigid case for musical instruments, in particular for saxophones, which is equipped with means for preventing shifting of the instrument. The shifting-preventing means includes flexible spring restraints enveloped by rubber tubing. Both ends of the spring restraint are secured to braces which are secured to the case floor with screws, rivets, or glue. Alternatively, the spring restraint ends can be secured directly to the case floor. Instead of a spring restraint enveloped with rubber tubing, a band of an elastic material can be used. The fixation means surrounds the instrument, saxophone, securing it to the floor. There can be provided one or more restraints. However, the attachment of the restraint to braces is relatively expensive and can lead to bending of the braces. Of course, this type of restraints cannot be used with flexible cases. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,152 issued Feb. 26, 1980 and entitled “Musical Instrument Carrying Case” is hereby incorporated by reference.
In an effort to overcome these deficiencies, the designs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,592 include at least one releasable band for releasably securing a stringed musical instrument to the bottom of a flexible instrument case or a rigid instrument case. These designs do represent an improvement over the aforementioned designs in that they can take the form of a gig-bag which is preferred by many musicians due to the convenience provided by its flexibility, generally smaller size and generally lower weight. Moreover, these designs protect stringed instruments better than a basic gig-bag in that the instrument cannot accidentally fall out of the case. However, these designs do not provide any protection to an instrument if a loaded gig-bag falls on its back. Since the headstock of many stringed instruments is angled backward relative to the fingerboard of the neck, the headstock is particularly vulnerable to breakage in this way. If such a fall occurs, the instrument is likely to incur substantial damage such as a headstock that breaks off of the end of the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,592 issued Dec. 31, 2002 and entitled “Case For Acoustic And/Or Electrical Instruments” is hereby incorporated by reference.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for flexible stringed musical instrument cases with an instrument retaining/protection system which is suitable for a wide variety of stringed instruments and which greatly reduce the risk of an instrument being damaged or destroyed.